


Playing Hard to Get

by McFaye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, my oh-seas, unga...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Cringus Bingus Spingus Ringus





	Playing Hard to Get

Jeff played hard-to-get. 

No, he wasn’t proud of it. For a while he hadn’t even realized he was doing it.

At first, it was just flat out denial. He didn’t know how to accept all this positive attention from someone, much less knowing how to accept the feelings it was giving him. What he had intended to be a friendship was quickly derailing, and it was all Henry’s stupid fault. 

He just had to go around and be all nice, and sweet, and pretty. And have cute freckles. And good hair. And be all touchy-feely. It was straight up unfair. 

Naturally his first instinct was to just ignore the feelings right away. Maybe he was just getting mixed signals, or maybe he just thought of him as a really good friend. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep up denial for very long. 

Next, it was keeping his dignity. How the hell was he supposed to go about confessing to him, or survive being all gushy and romantic? How would he react when people found out about it? There were a million reasons he’d make up for why he couldn’t possibly go through with it. Luckily, Henry was forward by nature, and it was only a matter of time before his own feelings were being relayed to him when he heard his confession. 

Finally, it was just kind of fun. He was in a relationship now, and fully aware that he could act like it. He knew that. But there were other factors. The fake pout Henry would put on when he wouldn’t give him a mouth kiss, knowing that for the first time in his life, he was desired. Playing it off for the first few times was fun, but he could see him starting to get impatient. He knew Henry considered one of his most endearing qualities to be how stubborn he was. He was becoming self-aware.

But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to cave. 

Henry...had very pretty lips. 

Jeff didn’t want to admit how many times he’d laid awake thinking about them. Especially them on his own. They were cute and probably nice and warm. The freckles that spanned his body also got them. Henry had one (1) single freckle on the edge of his bottom lip, and Jeff had fantasized about kissing it at least a million times. In fact, all of Henry was cute, but if he didn’t just focus on one at a time he’d explode from sappiness. 

Playing wasn’t fun anymore. It was just self-perpetuated torture. Jeff was getting restless. If Henry’s goal was to keep being adorable until he couldn’t take it anymore, it was working. Whatever, if he was going down, he was going on his own terms.

“Helloooo, Gonzales. How’s your d- mh!”

There were definitely more graceful ways to do this, but he didn’t feel like he could stay still for that long.

In a matter of seconds, Jeff had cupped his cheek in his palm and pulled his face towards him, unceremoniously pressing his lips onto his. Once he had gotten his bearings, Henry set his hands on his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles into them with his thumbs. It had taken some trial and error for Jeff to perfect his technique, but he found it easier to enjoy when he loosened his grip slightly and softened the push of his lips.

It ended the same way it started, graceless and abrupt. When he looked up Henry resembled a deer in headlights, stars in his eyes. For a merciless flirt, he sure didn’t know how to react. He was caught off guard, slowly raising his fingers to his lips, attempting to process the last minute. He was taken out of his trance by a quiet, slightly nervous voice a couple inches below him.

“My kisses aren’t easily won. Congrats.” Within moments, Henry’s demeanor shifted back.

“Guess I’m just a natural winner.” He got a scoff in response, getting playfully shoved away. 

“Name the last time you won something.” 

“Oh that’s rich, name the last time you kissed someone…… Spelling Bee, sixth grade by the way.” He was certainly one to talk for the messy kissing approach that he had.

“Well, well it was… it’s been-, shut up.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?”

“I never said that.”

“What’s their name?” He blinked a couple times, racking his brain.

“You wouldn’t know her, she went to another kindergarten.” 

Henry had to stifle a laugh, putting his fist up to his mouth.

“You had your last kiss at five years old?” 

“/Six/.” 

“Oh, you were a big kid then.” He knew the punch to the arm was coming, and he took it in stride. Worth it.  
Jeff returned the remark with the fakest grimace he could before he rolled his eyes and just laughed along. He played hard-to-get, and it was hard to kick the habit. But for the first time, he wanted his affections to be easy-to-get, his smiles simple to win. He was being gushy again, ugh. 

But he didn’t really care.


End file.
